This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication systems and more specifically to a method and system for generating a timing signal in a telecommunication system.
The increasing growth of telecommunication systems has led to the demand for an improved method and system for distributing signals in a telecommunication system. Telecommunication systems distribute signals through a network to control and monitor the modules of the network. Signals distributed downstream include control commands for the downstream modules, while signals collected from the downstream modules include information about the status of the downstream modules. Telecommunication systems also distribute timing signals to synchronize the signals of a network. Telecommunication systems transmit high-speed data, and thus require dependable timing signals.
Known methods for controlling and monitoring the modules use multiple levels of processors to issue commands to and collect status information from the modules. The processors may control the modules using a series of customized commands distributed to the modules. The processors may also monitor the modules for power supply, correct hardware/software configuration, correct selection of the data and timing planes, a data parity error, a timing signal defect, and/or an application-specific error.
These methods for controlling and monitoring modules, however, may result in a constant overhead burden at each processor in the multi-level system. Processors control the downstream modules using complicated software routines. Moreover, constant status polling and error-recovery routines are required to monitor the modules. Additionally, the physical implementation of these processes involves complicated circuit modules and complex multi-wire cables or backplane busses that fan out through the multilevel system.
Known systems for providing a source for a timing signal require a user to identify incoming signals that are believed to be the best sources. To use the signals, however, the user must provide cables from the source to the timing generator, often through buildings and modules. Moreover, if a different signal is to be used, more cables must be installed by the user.
While the known approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of telecommunication systems have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater effectiveness and efficiency. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for generating and distributing a timing signal.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for generating a clock signal are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for generating a timing signal is disclosed. A processor generates a selection command. A clock receives a signal selected in response to the selection command and converts the selected signal to a timing signal. A framing module inserts a phase of the timing signal into a framed signal.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating a timing signal for a telecommunication system is disclosed. A selection command is generated using a processor. A signal is selected in response to the selection command. The selected signal is converted to a timing signal using a clock. A phase of the timing signal is inserted into a framed signal using a framing module.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that a timing generator generates timing and control signals for distribution to the telecommunication system. Since the timing generator performs these operations, downstream modules do not require the complicated hardware and software needed to perform these operations. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the control signals are distributed with a phase of the timing signal in a framed signal. Sending the control signals with the timing signals reduces the amount of hardware and software needed to distribute signals through the telecommunication system. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the timing signal may be changed without altering the cables of the system. Consequently, the present invention results in more efficient and effective distribution of a timing signal in a telecommunication system.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.